


You're only mine and I'm all yours

by Chubbyfool



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbyfool/pseuds/Chubbyfool
Summary: Massu and Tego relationship is different and everyone know but this time they decided to show in an odd way. Koyama and Shige will understand the implied message?It was on the second show this year





	You're only mine and I'm all yours

**Author's Note:**

> So guys is my first time writing a fic like this, I got the inspiration after reading that embarrassed trans lyric of Tego's solo. Repeat: Not so good at writing but I did my best, hope you all enjoy
> 
> Koyama and Shige not really appeared, they are just mentioned

The day finally arrived. They decided that they're gonna show the fans that what they have is special and ... different. Lately they have been surprising fans in a very good way, showing them what they have been looking for for so many years and, again, they're gonna surprised them; and they hope they'll like just like the previous ones. Koyama and Shige don't know about it, they decided that this will be their secret, and they're almost sure those two won't get the message, not on Tegoshi's part at least.

First of all it was Tegoshi's solo, all the others was there backstage waiting for him to be erotic again because that's what it is but what they don't know is that the implied message this day. This day specially is for Massu, show him that Tego don't want anyone else than Massu and Massu just can't wait for it because Tegoshi said he had a surprise for him, but he wasn't expecting it would be his erotic solo song.

There was a blackout to start the music, everyone was nervous while Tegoshi just have one thing in mind: Do it perfectly and beyond the expectation for Massu to understand, he is smart, he will for sure, Tegoshi know him better.

"Something you’ve never shown to anyone  
With those lewd wet lips  
Let me hear you  
Don’t you want it?"  
While singing this part Tegoshi remembered all the times Massu was whispering secrets in his years and how he only and always have eyes on his kissable lips, meanwhile on the backstage Massu remembered all the times he passed his lips on Tegoshi's thin body, is already giving him chills.

"With pleasure, IN a labyrinth, Obscenely, Escort me  
Right it’s the thrill, Slow motion, Get disheveled and naked"  
Tegoshi was with his eyes closed and is imagening Massu's body on top of his and he is starting to be excited, meanwhile Massu was breathless just imagening Tegoshi's face over this line

'Come, until you reach heaven come  
Bind me, Make me whine  
Charm me like like crazy  
The opened fruit  
Until you draw out  
The phrase mingled with sighs  
“I’m coming”'  
This is the chorus and Tegoshi is sweating because he's imagening Massu saying the first lines and him saying the last ones and his mind went blank, meanwhile Massu was having goosebumps imagening Tegoshi's voice saying "I'm coming" line

"No matter how absurd the days are  
I’ll hold you so that you forget  
Let me hear you  
Say that line  
Don’t you want to be done aggressively"  
Again Tegoshi is imagening Massu saying these words but this time at his ear, whispering with that rough sexy voice, meanwhile Massu was petrified again imagening Tegoshi's face while he's saying these words

"At the peak, make you feel deeply, Insert it  
You’re a princess, You’re a queen, Strip down, Make it erect"  
This line is the climax for Tegoshi, he is almost screaming with all the images on his head, he need to go to the bathroom quickly after his solo end, meanwhile Massu's mind went totally blank and he's just there all excited

Right after his solo ended he went directly to the bathroom without looking at the others. And poor Massu was still trying to get over it, so this was Tegoshi's surprise for him, it was beyond his expectation and he'll have a conversation with him later, but now is time to go back and thanks god is their cheerful song, but soon will be Massu's turn.

Different from Tegoshi, Massu is more romantic and prefers to keep his wild and perverted side only in private and only with Tegoshi too. He wants to show Tegoshi that he belongs to him and he doesn't want anyone else than Tegoshi and just like Tegoshi he just have one thing in mind: This to be perfect.

"I alone  
Can protect you  
The only one in this world"  
Massu was with his eyes closed imagening how many times he was there for him, how precious and important Tegoshi is for him, meanwhile Tegoshi was smiling remembering all the times Massu was there for him, in anytime he needed.

"I alone  
Can love you  
More than anyone else"  
Now Massu opened his eyes and oh how much he wanted to look at tego because he only said this with actions not exactly with words but he can't, will ruin everything until now, so he keeps looking at the fans with Tegoshi on his mind, meanwhile Tegoshi was almost crying because Massu say this everyday, not with words, but with actions and is so obvious and beautiful that he can't help it

"While getting soaked by the silk rain  
Continuously until dawn  
I want to be holding you  
Just like this"  
Massu was almost laughing because this happened on the day they celebrated their 10th as tegomass and both got flu the day after but they were still on each others arms and this time Tegoshi was thinking the same thing

"Well  
In my chest  
In my arms  
The continuation of a dream  
I had forgotten"  
Massu closed his eyes again and was almost crying because Tegoshi was always on his dreams but when they fought he wasn't there anymore and Tegoshi once again was thinking the same thing 

"Well  
Wake me up  
Let’s go melt  
With me  
To the stillness of real love"  
This is Massu real wish, wake up everyday with Tegoshi by his side and how Tegoshi is looking he got the messageAt any time

"At any time  
I was looking at you  
Cowardly twilight"  
Massu doesn't know why but he likes to watch Tegoshi sleeping at the twilight, maybe because he looks so pure and innocent and beautiful, he never once stopped looking at him and he's embarrassed because he can't let Tegoshi know this but yes, Tegoshi know it and is all smily at this

"Acting tough and  
Lonely pride  
It’s all illusion now"  
Again about the time they fought, it was the darkest for both and they almost cried again

"I don’t need to  
Awaken again  
I’ll be broken down  
By your beautiful profile"  
There was a time he thought the his relationship with Tegoshi was so perfect that it was a dream and he was afraid to wake up and Tegoshi was looking at him with sweet eyes because Massu told him this more than once and he think Massu is really the cutest boyfriend ever

"Well  
Kiss me  
Let’s go descend  
With me  
To the stillness of eternal love"  
When they both realized that their quarrel was stupid and that both couldn't and can't live without each other and by now they were both crying

"FROM NOW ON  
YOU’RE MINE, YOU’RE MINE  
AND FOREVER MINE"  
And this time, this crucial time he looked at Tegoshi and Tegoshi looked at him with tears in the eyes and he got the message

Massu's solo ended and they performed few more songs, soon after it was time for them to come back to the hotel and this time Tegoshi and Massu shared the same room and Koyama and Shige other.  
Massu went to bath and right after Tegoshi, when they finished they looked at each others eyes and kissed passionately, they really don't need to exchange words to understand that what they have is real and that no one will ever change it. Their relationship just got better after this "confession".

**Author's Note:**

> That was it guys, really have no words ... I'm still so embarrassed


End file.
